With the development of Internet technologies, information sending, information receiving, and information rendering are common means to share information between users. For example, an application scenario is sending customized information to a user, rendering the information after the user receives the information, where information rendering forms are static such as a paragraph of words and a picture. On one hand, information rendering manners are unitary; on the other hand, static information rendering does not have information interactivity, but an original purpose or a main objective of information sharing is to promote information sharing and spreading by means of interactions. However, the related technology has no effective solution to this problem.